Lost in the Darkness
by TimeLordNinja
Summary: This is a story about Cole's life before he joined the ninja team. He ran away from home and joined a gang. Sort of a UA. Reviews are awesome! Note: This is by the same people as on Wattpad, posted by Dragon Sister, in case you thought one of us stole it.
1. Chapter 1

Cole slumped into the comfy leather chair. He was exhausted, and rightfully so. His day had started at three o'clock in the morning when he helped the crew rob a bank. It was actually one of the pettier crimes the group had committed this week. He had only been in the group a couple months, and in that time he had seen them commit worse crimes.

"I wonder what they'll think to do next." Cole mused dryly to himself. He was alone at the group's base at the moment, all the others had gone off to get drunk at a nearby bar to celebrate the most recent success. Cole could've gone with them even though he was only eleven. They didn't really care how old he was. The reason he had stayed back was to get some alone time to collect his thoughts. Cole enjoyed being alone, but he didn't enjoy the loneliness that often accompanied it. But even when he was with the others in the group, he felt alone.

"Not alone." He thought to himself, "Just lonely."

Cole was used to being both. Even before he ran away a year ago he had felt lonely. He wondered what it felt like to have a family that truly cared for him.

"Hey squirt." Cole looked up to the doorway and saw a silhouette. It stepped into the light, showing itself to be Tobias, another member of the gang. He was four years older than Cole.

"Toby, what are you doing back so early?" Cole asked as he stood up. Not that he minded. Tobias was one of the few people he didn't loathe entirely. Looking closer Cole saw that Tobias looked quite disheveled.

Tobias shrugged and sat down in a chair.

"I got into a fight with the manager of the bar. Called him an ugly cow."

Cole sighed and shook his head. Tobias had a tendency to be thoughtless and impulsive.

"That's so you." Cole mumbled.

"Sassy child." Tobias gave a small crooked grin.

Cole scowled. It wasn't an unusual expression for him. Tobias saw the look on his face and chuckled.

"You should probably be careful, your face might freeze like that."

Cole rolled his eyes. He would never admit it but he enjoyed Tobias's company, annoying comments included.

Tobias stood up.

"I'm going to hit the sack, you should too, its pretty late." He said before stumbling down the hall to the the room they shared.

Cole waited until Tobias's foot steps faded before he followed him. They shared their room with another person as well, a man in his early twenties who went by Ronnie. Cole opened the door and peeked in. Tobias had already passed out on his bed, and Ronnie probably wouldn't be back for hours.

It was a small room with grey walls. There were two bunk beds, Cole and Tobias shared one and Ronnie had his own bunk. He slept on one bed and the other sported an array of questionable items. Cole had learned to not question the questionable items.

He climbed the ladder to his bunk and flopped down onto the hard mattress. The gang leaders didn't care so much for the members' comfort. Cole pulled the thin blanket up to his chin, closing his eyes and ignoring the pang of fear. Sleep was his only escape from the cruel, hard, uncaring world. But the world followed him to his refuge, visiting him in horrid nightmares.

He was running through darkness. It felt infinite, yet closing him in, pressing narrowly on all sides. He was running from something. He could never get away from it. It was in the darkness; it was the darkness. It was silent, and yet it screamed at him. Screaming in sync with his inner pain and hopelessness. He kept running, running from the noise, running from the pain. His foot caught in the blackness beneath him, stopping him in his tracks. The screaming intensified, enveloping his mind. He grasped his head, writhing under the pain, screaming along with the shadows. His head throbbed. He felt light. His aching mind was torn from his unfeeling body, and everything turned white.

Cole was awoken by someone hitting him with his own arm.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Cole heard someone saying, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Cole yanked his arm out of Tobias's grip.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Cole grumbled as he sat up. Tobias smiled.

"Its time to get up anyway, Sassy child. Boss has some plans he wanted to tell everyone." Tobias said as he climbed down from Cole's bunk. He then walked out the door and down the hall.

Cole rolled his eyes, Tobias could be so annoying. Cole then climbed down the ladder of his bunk. He glanced over at Ronnie's bunk. Ronnie wasn't there so he must already be at the kitchen. The gang normally used the kitchen for meetings, it was the biggest room in the building. Cole walked down the hall without bothering to change, seeing as he had slept in his clothes.

As he entered the kitchen he saw that most of the gang had gathered there. Even some of the members that didn't live at base. Cole wandered though the groups of people chatting to the refrigerator to get food. The milk had spoiled weeks ago so he just got a bowl of dry cereal and went and sat at the table.

Within moments of him sitting down the Boss stood up from his seat at the head of the table.

"It's come to my attention" The leader of the group began "That many of you don't have the skills you need to be effective." He stroked the stubble on his chin and continued "So starting next week we will begin training, especially the younger and newer members." He gazed pointedly at Cole, and Cole looked away quickly to stare at his cereal.

"Why wait?" One of the older members of the group asked.

"I have some things to get together before we can begin." The leader said in a steely calm voice. He stood up to leave. As he walked by he shoved the member who had questioned him. "And don't question me." he said in a low voice before stalking out of the house.

Cole sighed. Sometimes he wished he had never gotten into this mess. Maybe it would have been easier not to run away. He inwardly shook his head. This was much better than the way things had been. But somehow he wished for something else. A family maybe. Cole smiled bitterly. He knew that would never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, just letting you know we don't own Ninjago or any of the cannon characters. Same goes for last chapter. Read and review!

It had been two days since the Boss had announced that they would be training. Nothing had been implemented yet, so Cole had spent most of his time reading. Reading was another way he escaped from reality. It was easier to read than to think about how much he hated everything.

Cole shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was sitting alone on his bunk bed, with a book in his hand. The book was about the history of all sorts of fighting styles. He found it quite interesting; Cole wasn't a stranger to fighting. He had gotten into quite a few fights at his school before he ran away, and even more now that he was part of a gang. People always underestimated him since he was so scrawny. Cole had lived on the streets for a while before he joined the gang, and he hadn't been able to find much to eat, and even before that there wasn't normally a lot of food at home.

"Cole, are you alright?" Tobias asked from where he was standing in the doorway. "You look upset."

Cole looked up and shrugged. He hadn't realized his thoughts had traveled to his face.

"I'm fine." Cole said a little too quickly. "Leave me alone."

Tobias sighed dramatically.

"Maybe I will leave." He said in a overly mournful voice "And never come back"

Cole let a smile ghost across his face.

"I never liked you anyway." Cole said with shrug. He knew Tobias wasn't being serious.

"Sassy child." Tobias said with a smirk before he walked back down the hall, leaving Cole alone with his thoughts again.

Cole went back to reading his book.

Tobias sat at the kitchen table, slowly eating a bowl of dry fruit loops, deep in thought about Cole. Tobias had been the one to find the boy, disheveled, hungry and bone cold, huddled in an alley. Seeing people like this wasn't unusual in this part of town. Ninjago City may be the largest and most advanced city in the world, but every ant hill has its shadows.

Tobias had been on the way to his family's home, bringing his mother money and his younger sister a stuffed rainbow bear. Tobias may be part of a gang, but it gave him money. He had ran from his home shortly after his father had been killed. He joined the gang, ready to begin a whole new life and throw his old one to the wind. But then his sister found him. Their mother had myopathy, a muscular disease, and with their father gone, they had no way to help her, and no money to buy food. They missed Tobias, and wanted him to come back. But Tobias didn't want to leave his new life in the gang, so he agreed to bring them money, food and other things.

"Nice bear. Very macho." Cole had said as Tobias walked by.

Tobias paused at looked at him.

"Excuse me? You're like, seven."

"For the record, I'm TEN!"

"Oh big difference."

Cole scowled.

"Sassy child." Tobias had said. Cole flipped him off. Tobias paused before laughing nervously and walking away.

That was the first time Tobias had met Cole. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

One week later they met again when Tobias saw Cole being confronted by a man in navy.

"Hey!" said Tobias, "You're the kid who flipped me off!"

The man in navy glanced at Tobias. Cole stared at Tobias.

Cole swore. "Really?" he said, "Now? Of ALL times?"

It was only then Tobias realized that the man in navy next to Cole was a police officer.

"Hey, don't I know you?" The police officer had asked with a furrowed brow.

Tobias stiffened. It was quite possible, even likely, that the police officer knew him. He was in a gang for crying out loud. This was not a good situation, and Tobias figured that out very quickly. He had two options. High tail it out of there, or high tail it out of there with the sassy child who had flipped him off. The answer was obvious.

Five minutes later Cole and Tobias had barely ducked into an alleyway and were sitting there panting and out of breath.

"Why are you helping me?" Cole had said, staring at Tobias as if he had just started to yodel the entire bohemian rhapsody in french.

Tobias had shrugged. He honestly had had no clue.

Tobias put a fruit loop in his mouth. Even now he had no clue. Some things never change.

By the way, this is TimeLordNinja's friend, the co-author, who will now be referred to as pizza pie. Please review, byeeee.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias had just finished his cereal when Cole entered the room. He sat at the table across from Tobias.

"What do you think we will be doing in training?" Cole asked suddenly after a moment of silence

"I don't know Cole," Tobias responded, "Don't you want breakfast?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

Tobias looked at him sideways as he put his bowl in the sink. "You feeling okay bro? You normally eat a lot-"

Cole abruptly swore at him telling him to shut up, then stood up and stalked out of the room.

"That kid has a dirtier tongue than a sailor" Tobias thought to himself, a little shocked from Cole's outburst. That's not to say that Cole hadn't had outburst before. He did have somewhat of a short fuse, but never so unprovoked. Why was he like this today?

Cole stalked through the alley with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Tobias was always getting in his business, it was aggravating. Cole sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really was hungry, but something up the pang in his stomach was comforting. He used to hate the hunger that he would always feel. He would hate that his parents never got food, he would shout curses at them, and they would shout them right back. After he ran away the hunger was still there, at least it had stuck with him even though no one else had.

Back then Cole wouldn't have hesitated when offered food, so why now? Cole himself wasn't sure. But he knew one thing for sure. This time it was his control. He could decide to eat. He would be in control, and no one could stop him.

He stopped in the alleyway and rubbed his eyes, not because he was crying, but because of how tired he was.

"I'm just tired of being angry." Cole whispered to himself, only just now admitting it. He was tired of running, tired being unwanted, tired of being hurt, tired of having no control.

But now he had some control. He could make the hunger go away, or he could make it stay. Cole had a choice, and that's what he loved. Control.

He felt a twinge of conscience about being rude to Tobias, but only a twinge. He had, after all, been nosy. Especially compared to Cole's parents, who never asked him how his day was. They hardly ever talked to him - mostly yelled at him - and barely even knew his name, which was really weird, considering they gave it too him.

Cole shook his head and continued on. He would probably head back to base in a hour or two, but until then he would be alone with his thoughts. Or would it be lonely? He didn't know. He sat down in a dark corner of an alley, behind a dumpster. This was a nice place. He would sit here. He would sit here for the rest of the day.

"Wait, don't I know you?" A voice broke into Cole's dark thoughts. He looked up quickly to see Cassandra, a girl from Coles school who had a crush on him. Cole inwardly swore.

"No." Cole said shortly and looked down. He wanted to disappear.

"Are you sure?" She questioned further, peering down on him. "You look like him."

Cole paused in thought, not sure how to respond. Suddenly something occurred to him.

"What are you doing in this part of the city? Or in this city in general?" Cole said before continuing "Not that I care, I don't like you. Go away."

"So you are Cole!" She said excitedly as she sat down next to him.

"Did you literally not hear a word I just said?" Cole asked angrily as he scooted away.

"Still have anger issues I see." She said melodically.

What did I do in a past life to deserve this? Cole inwardly groaned.

"What are you doing in Ninjago City?" Cassandra asked. "Where are your parents?"

"I have no parents. This is my new home. This is my new family." Cole said as he dramatically gestured towards the dumpsters. "Why are _you_ here?"

Cassandra looked at him curiously. "You always were melodramatic, Cole." She scooted closer to him, giving him a coy smile. "I think it's attractive."

Cole scooted further away until he was pressed against the dumpster.

"Seriously." Cole said "Why. are. you. here."

"My dad's a leader of a gang." Casey said as she shrugged.

Cole froze. _Cassandra? _Involved with a _gang?_ And out here, in Ninjago City? Though, Cole remembered that her father hadn't been around all the time that Cole knew her. Maybe he was always out here, with his gang. But why was Cassandra suddenly with him?

Thinking fast about how this could be a benefit to him, Cole asked what gang they were.

"They're called the Scorpions." Casey said.

"Cool… so-"

Casey cut Cole off, looking at her watch. "I really need to get back to the base… I'm sorry Cole. It was _really_ nice seeing you again!" She paused for a moment, then gave him a daring kiss on the cheek. He cringed, eyes wide, and scooted even closer to the dumpster. "Aaugh!" he said. "Never… ugh..."

Casey giggled slightly, and stood up to leave. "Bye Cole!" she said, smiling, and walked away.

Cole remained by the dumpster in the dark corner. He slowly became lost in thought, memories flooding back from the dark corners of his mind where he had hidden them. Good memories... and painful ones.

He pushed his face into his knees, trying to prevent the inevitable flow of tears that were trying so hard to flow free.

Tobias was panicking. The boss had decided they would start training today, right now, and Cole was no where to be found.

"You said he'd be here soon." The boss growled at Tobias from across the table.

Tobias shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "It's been ages. Go find him."

"Okay," said Tobias. He left the building and walked through the nearby alleys. He knew Cole would be in a dark alley. Cole loved dark alleys.

Finally Tobias found Cole sulking in a corner of an alley behind a dumpster.

"Hey, man…" he sat down next to him, "Whatcha doing?"

Cole didn't respond.

"Is something wrong?" Tobias asked. Cole scowled. So nosy...

"The boss wants to start training now. He was pretty upset you weren't around."

Cole turned his head away. "Fine." He stood up, shaking slightly. Tobias stood with him. They walked back to the base in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since the last update. We appreciate your reviews! ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

Cole had never been very close or friendly with the other members of the gang besides Tobias. Most of them were older than him; most of them thought of him as a weak runt not good for very much, and feeling and experiencing things he shouldn't be experiencing yet. Leave that for the big guys. You're not old enough to be allowed these things they would say to him.

With all this in mind, Cole wasn't really excited to train with them.

Together Cole and Tobias walked into the main room.

"Glad you two finally decided to show up." A senior member called at them from the sofa.

Tobias rolled his eyes. The rest of the gangs attitude wasn't helping Cole settle into this life, and it certainly wasn't helping whatever issues Cole had. He really wasn't sure what Cole's past was; Cole wasn't exactly chatty. Tobias snorted to himself. No, Cole definitely wasn't chatty.

Cole looked at Tobias questioningly, and Tobias shrugged.

"Alright everyone," the Boss said, calling the meeting into order. "First things first, there are some skills we as a team need to perfect." He paced back and forth; all eyes were on him. "Hand to hand combat for one. Firearm handling as another. And of course you all know how to lockpick, but do you all know how to crack a safe? And Cole, your puniness will come in handy for once. You will receive more training, and not just the basics."

There were whispers throughout the group. Cole just stood there in silence, not knowing what to expect.

"We will begin with hand to hand combat. Get your weapons from the table and choose a partner. I want to start with warming up - show me what you can do."

People pushed each other trying to get the best weapons. Cole was jostle and pushed to the back, and had to wait until everyone had gotten theirs. Of course the oldest and flimsiest knife was left. Tobias hadn't thought of Cole. Sometimes he only thought himself. Not that this moment was anything that mattered. It just would've been nice not to have been pushed and nearly trampled.

Cole paired with Tobias and they began sparring. Tobias started out rather easy on him, then steadily pushed harder. Cole hadn't done much fighting before, and was definitely an ameteur; but he held his own against Tobias for a while.

The Boss nodded approvingly at Cole as they sparred. Tobias hit Cole over the head with the bottom of the knife. Cole stumbled. It wasn't entirely unexpected considering Tobias, but it was still painful. The Boss just told Cole to "pick himself up", he was leaving himself open to another attack. Cole flipped him off as soon as his back was turned. Tobias stifled a laugh, and Cole rolled his eyes.

Cole stood up and dusted himself off. He attacked Tobias with a side-swipe. Tobias blocked, and Cole twisted his dagger in his hand and hit Tobias under the chin with the back end of the dagger. Tobias stepped back and rubbed his chin.

"Nice hit kid," he said. "But you need to work on your aim."

"But I hit you."

"Not squarely. It was a little to the right, I didn't get hit with the full impact."

Cole rolled his eyes. He attacked Tobias again, this time aiming for the stomach. He started with a small attack to lure Tobias's blade, where Cole knocked it out his hand and hit him in the stomach with the butt of his dagger. Tobias was surprised.

"That was good. How.. did you knock my dagger out my hand. I didn't know you were strong enough; you're such a runt."

"I'm not a runt, ************. And I'm stronger than you think."

"Whoa, first of all language. I would never," Tobias said with a coy smile, "And second of all, **** you."

Cole threw down his dagger and said "You _hypocrite!_", though he was almost laughing inside. He stormed out of the room.

The Boss turned around. "I turn my back for a _minute_ and everything falls apart! **** this ****."

"AND YOU WONDER WHERE I LEARN IT FROM!" Cole shouted from the stairs.

"**** YOU!" Tobias and the Boss both shouted at Cole.

"**** _YOU_!" Cole shouted back, as he stomped up the stairs. At the landing he started kicking the wall. The entire company in the training room stood in an awkward silence, listening to each thump. Finally the Boss sighed. They heard Cole yell and slam the door to his room.

"Well-I-think-that's-enough-training-for-today-whatdya-say." The Boss said quickly. Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly dispersed. Tobias, The Boss and Ronnie stayed in the room. Ronnie awkwardly grabbed a box of cereal and sat at the table, eating straight from the package, staring at The Boss and Tobias.

"You should probably go talk to him." The Boss said, giving Tobias a pleading look.

"No, you're the one in charge. This is your problem." Tobias said, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"What? I didn't even want him. You brought him here, you deal with him."

"How was I supposed to know the kid had anger issues?" Tobias said defensively. He paused before saying "Wait, thinking of it I totally should have seen this coming."

The Boss threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Look, let's just let him cool off." Tobias suggested. The Boss nodded.

"He reminds me of a psychotic badger I met once." Ronnie said from the table.

Tobias and The Boss stared at him in silence.

'One things for sure,' Tobias mused to himself 'This was going to be an interesting next couple of months.'

**So we were trying to show how messed up Cole is right now, as he hasn't had any sort of good atmosphere for his bringing-up - basically his whole life is and has always been stinky and dirty, and his childhood is practically non-existent.**


End file.
